History
The Story of Nomic 15.0 Chapter 1 ''In which the nomic is created, survives near-destruction and begins to grow'' In the beginning, there was nothing. A nonentity. Nonexistence. And then, there was Nomic... nomic 15.0. Sculpted out of the void otherwise known as the xkcd forums, sculpted by Kerfuffleninja, the nomic was born. And then Kerfuffleninja created the ruleset, and it was Good. It decreed that motions could be made, and voted upon - at the point where 5 votes had been tallied, the majority would determine whether it would be added to the ruleset. Thus the ruleset began to change... distort... mutate... evolve. Into the nomic, entered a mysterious entity - an entity known as turret. After proposing a motion, turret was followed by Skellious. Skellious greeted kerfuffleninja, and offered praise for creating this new world. However, a sinister force was about to enter this newborn world, setting in motion events that would nearly cause its demise. Euler's famous identity, e^iπ+1=0, had a cunning plan to gain control over the nomic. This plan was to exploit a flaw in the ruleset, not specifying whether voting multiple times for one motion is allowed. e^iπ+1=0 used this to attempt to win the nomic by voting for one motion 5 times. Skellious immediately attempted to protect the struggling nomic by arguing that vote is a singular term. But this had no effect on e^iπ+1=0, who declared that there was no real way to solve the problem. Fighting fire with fire, turret exploited the same flaw that e^iπ+1=0 did in an attempt to save the nomic from immediate destruction. Craftily, e^iπ+1=0 decided that the concept was 'undefined', and hence changed the line of argument to its negation. Turret used this to construct an impenetrable logical argument, and so e^iπ+1=0's conquest was defeated. Skellious joined in to help repair the wounded nomic. Having been absent over the time of this great battle, kerfuffleninja returned, answering Skellious' greeting and closing off errors from exploitation forever by instating a position of extreme power; this position was known as the chairman. Kerfuffleninja and the chairman became one and the same, allowing kerfuffleninja great power in the defense of the nomic. It was at this point that a newcomer arrived at the nomic, who was addressed by the name of Quate. Quate looked over the ruleset, projecting to the future, and saw it stretching out to heights not ever previously conceived of. All this was well and good, but for one problem - the ruleset would eventually drown out all other sentience in the nomic universe by manner of its sheer size. To prevent this possibility, Quate moved that the ruleset remain hidden to the casual observer, and only those that truly wished to see it would be able to. This would have the effect of allowing the ruleset to achieve its grand proportions, while simultaneously protecting the life in the nomic. Repenting on misdeeds of the past, e^iπ+1=0 decided to remove all traces of the assault on the nomic, due to the shame that resulted from these actions. e^iπ+1=0 also contributed to the final reparation of the ruleset in the form of motion proposals. Many votes followed, and there was much rejoicing. Among the votes came another sentient entity, Affinity. Affinity resolved two motions, expanding the ruleset again. The duty of maintaining a record of the ruleset was also taken by Affinity, the record being maintained for a time period that would later be defined as approximately two years. Soon after this, two beings materialised in the rapidly expanding nomic universe; they were known as snowyowl and neoliminal. Snowyowl proved to have noble intentions, by creating motions to both prevent contradictions in the ruleset, and to limit the power available to the chairman in the event that they turned against the law and order of the nomic. Neoliminal, however, took a very light stance on the case of affairs in the nomic, voting for nonexistent motions. Shortly after this, neoliminal left, never to return. A chill mood entered the nomic, as a cool guy (the 5678th cool guy to be precise) appeared within the nomic. This remarkably cool guy came with a significant proposal to the citizens of the nomic - that each sentient being in the nomic would be granted an 'internet'. Nobody knew what possibilities these internets held, or what secrets they had hidden within. Although not even the coolest guy in the nomic universe knew anything about them, they were created by a motion from this same being, and thus the concept of currency was born. As this segment of history drew to a close, the cool guy had one last contribution to propose for what was eventually found to be the very first year of the nomic; this was to allow sentience of various dialects to communicate in the fashion required to be understood by the mechanically operating ruleset. Whether or not these efforts were in vain would only be revealed in the next section of the history of nomic 15.0. To be continued...